Flush air data systems are increasingly being used or proposed on air vehicles or aircraft (manned or unmanned). A FADS typically utilizes several flush or semi-flush static pressure ports on the exterior of an aircraft to measure local static pressures at various positions. The pressure or pressure values measured by the individual ports are combined using some form of algorithm(s) into system (global or aircraft level) air data parameters for the aircraft. Examples of these system air data parameters for the aircraft include angle-of-attack (AOA), angle-of-sideslip (AOS), Mach number, etc. Other well known system air data parameters for the aircraft can also be derived from estimates of static and total pressure and their rates of change.
Flush air data systems provide numerous advantages that make their use desirable for certain aircraft or in certain environments. For example, the flush or semi-flush static pressure ports can result in less drag on the aircraft than some other types of pressure sensing devices. Additionally, the flush or semi-flush static pressure sensing ports experience less ice build-up than some other types of pressure sensing devices. Other advantages of a FADS can include, for example, lower observability than some probe-style air data systems.
Suppose a FADS includes N flush static ports, each individually measuring a single local pressure value pi related to its perspective location on the aircraft. By way of example, a traditional FADS might typically include approximately five pressure sensing ports (N=5) positioned on the aircraft, though other numbers of ports can be used instead. Using one or more algorithms, these N local pressure values pi can be combined to infer the individual pieces necessary for an air data system, e.g., total pressure Pt, static pressure Ps, AOA and AOS. A wide variety of algorithms can be used provide these inferred air data parameters. For example, algorithms used in conventional five hole spherical head air data sensing probes can be used. Other algorithms that can be used include, for example, those based on multi-dimensional look-up tables, higher order multi-variable polynomial curve fitting, Kalman filters, etc. Increasingly, it has been proposed that the pressures or pressure values pi be combined using some form of artificial intelligence algorithms, e.g., neural networks (NNs), support vector machines (SVMs), etc.
One shortcoming of current approaches to FADS relates to the use of traditional methods to estimate AOA and AOS Traditional methods use only a couple of ports (which measure local static pressures pi) to estimate AOA and AOS before the estimates are refined using neural networks or other artificial intelligence algorithms. However, in this approach, if one port is lost due to a bird strike, power failure, etc., the entire system is lost. Thus, there is a need in the art to increase reliability, accuracy, and redundancy in FADS and other types of air data systems.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and/or other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.